In flames world
by Acuraaquatoslegend
Summary: The war is everywhere.The world is falling,in to hells flame...


_The war had gone on for far too slong, but it has not really broken out yet .This have only shown the smaller causes of what will happen later, before it comes back with full strength and shows its true world be in fire, but there were still a few who wanted help to win over the enemy._

_Fenix sighed where he stood at the window and looked out through it, on the rain some made the already soaked ground to a sea of mud and of them sat inside the neighborhood,cafeteria,children room or their own rum. There were hundreds of rooms they could go search for someone were more than little least complicated, so eventually he installed a notice board where everyone was and what they different colored dots, also had a function; they showed who was who in the group. At some exceptions, there were also other signs that showed where the person was wounded, sick or on the moment, he worried only for a single peron, and it was none other than the Ozone of Killing Lombax always have something that scared him and all others, something that could not be was member in his headquarters, but he seemed not to believe that the war would take was as if he enjoyed all the fuss and mass destruction which occurred around .If that wasn`t enough with it, he had always killed everything and everyone he hated, especially hate between Lombax and alv`s grew bigger and bigger that more alv`s appeared dead, and the more unrest rose and fell patience among this two clan`s , the closer they were in front of outbreak of a new war from two sides who fought to end the they started to fight now,so would everyone die_

_It heard a knock on the door and someone went was Acura, his companion and friend._

_Only he had permission to enter without his consent._

_-Have you found Ozone?-Wondered Fenix_

_`s not in the building, and there is no information on the board on where he had go, but we found Arias._

_Arias was a Lombax who had faithfully followed after Ozone, despite his aggressiveness and murderous never gave up hope that the guy would a day their senses and realize what he was with assault and loneliness in difficult moments ... nothing seemed to break down her._

_She was fantastic; anyone had left Ozone, but she was at her own faith and struck out all the arguments against why she should leave him._

_-Where is she?_

_"We found her dead in the room ... we never had use .And it was not just she in there ... we locked the door, it is best that you go there and see for yourself._

_Fenix spinned around; something strange flash appeared in his blackbrown short, black hair stand in different had not time to brush them for several days, and now there was absolutely not good time to do it._

_-Death? How ..._

_Acura shook on his `s iceblue eyes, some always had a kindness and warmth in itself, despite the dark times they were in, have was only sadness in them now._

_"I asked around and was finally told that Arias and Ozone had a fight about theys is the first time I hear about it, but given how long she had been away ... it is true ..._

_All clue points that Ozone has murdered her._

_Fenix sighed and looked up towards the ceiling for a while,before he walked to the room always have been closed._

_There was no the use of it, then water overflow it sometimes._

_He withdrew the key and put it in the keyhole, turned on it and opened the door._

_When he went in, he had to stop to accustom their eyes to the a while he could face something he had hoped never to see._

_Arias was lying on the floor in a bloodpool that was spreading around eyes was half open, but did not reveal any was neither fear or pain in the, only fur, which otherwise were shining bright and Fiery Red was now subdued and almost complete was covered with dust, blood and water. But the most frightening, it was around her; small four Lombaxer, not more than a few days four youngsters low lifeless next to her, had not seen anything but darkness and violence before life was taken away from them._

_Fenix sighed deeply and knelt next to her, gazed at the spot, tried to get an idea of what had happened._

_It was clear the track after a battle between two people, it could be anyone one track indicating no resistance, but were caused when he was dragged back and forth, shoving was overturned and were away ..._

_Arias had not defended could have been alive if she had pulled out the sword and started fighting with Ozone, but she chose to give him a chance to mend its ways ... again._

_"We cant do something, said Acura where he stood in the door opening's and waited for his friend_

_"We should ensure that they get out of here and bury the ... as any other ..._

_"I can not believe it, said Fenix and shook your head while he stared at the young dead Lombax_

_"I gave him a chance again ... when else did not ..._

_-And he chose not to take it-end Acura_

_-YOU could not have done reads its own laws ... and we are his enemies ..._

_"It seems so, said Fenix and would rise up and go when he realized that something was in the shadow` froze and looked upon this movement had come from, but he could not see anything or was black in just the corner, how could he even be able to discern any movement there? He must have imagined themselves ..._

_But before he did turn if he saw it again; the move .Something blackblue glimmed there,,,_

_Acura also perceived the sound and gave his friend signs to pull up their knew what it could be, Ozone could drag into something without being noticed it._

_-What is it?-Wondered Acura low and stand still as a statue while he waited for that matter would come up._

_"I have no idea ..., replied Fenix equally silent while he tried to discern the outlines of what caused the sound._

_After a while waiting looked svartblå the eyes of those, small nose come in the there said it stop._

_Acura jumped up with his sword, ready to just kill it now whatever it was, before they have any idea what it was._

_-Wait!, cried Fienix and stopped the sword away before he went heard that little thing snarl on them, a respected professional snarl despite the fact that we could hear the fear in the sound._

_"This is just a child .._

_Acura stayed until the middle of a looked at his friend for an explanation, not what a child was, but how it could survive in this circumstances._

_Fenix, as well as their medical training was also their group's leader, fell down on their knees to look more closely, but revered themselves carefully from coming too close too was when the accident happened._

_-Hey, little friend, he and stretched out one hand against the little Lombax who moved uncertain with his ears._

_-Come, we will take you from this place ... you don 't want to be here, right?_

_The small Lombaxen did not respond, but added at him shy away and then Fenix stretch his hands after the little hold of him and lifted him up before the kid could react._

_Fenix went out of the bleak dead room in the light, where he could look at the fur was tufty and dirty of clay,some made it difficult to determine the color of his fur could see the ribs protrude, as suggested how undernourished the Lombax was, which was not surprising, given where he had been in several days._

_The question was what would happen to him had no family, except Ozone, which had clearly shown that he did not want anything with any of them to had left, he tried to kill his family ... how it came to just this kid survived? He must be hiding in a corner, but you could see long scratches after the sword here and must have been in the_

_game, too, but managed to stab away from the tormented ..._

_-Acura, I take him to must be checked ... notifies you Cash on what had happened?_

_Acura nodded and went his was one of the second leaders, and was one of those who decided had right to know about this, especially when he was totally against Ozone from the beginning ... they both were sure that everybody knew about most ._

_Then the little Lombax reacted and tried to tear himself free from his lap to go back to his mother._

_-Take it easy now, said the leader of the quarter Destony Force_

_-You can not go back there ... your mom has resigned, kid ... she is not coming back ..._

_The next morning all knew about what had was not a debt-okay, some did, but did not like the idea of Ozone was against them .Every knew that he was a powerful enemy now, who played the game under his own rules ._

_Cash was not happy went with its nose in value when it emerged that he had been right all along regarding Lombax he had betrayed them, and do not be late to show this._

_"We must get rid of his son, said he and watched down on Ozone` s only offspring who survived the attack and sleep peacefully now_

_-He will walk in his father's track ..._

_-He will not do long he may know the truth ... Fenix-started but was interrupted_

_-The truth is that one of the best of our members have just switched is how long will it be before he gives our coordination so that they can attack us.I have no inclination to wait and see what he will be in condition to do when he has grown was wrong about Ozone, you may have been wrong about him here too.I will not let you kill all just because you give everybody a second chance._

_Fenix was silent, wounded by Cash `s words. Surely, he had been wrong, but it does not mean that he was wrong all the time ..._

_-He 's just a kid Cash! What can he do to us? He will grow up among those who stand against evil!_

_-Evil, he has in his genes, it can no crude on. We have to kill him._

_-What?_

_Fenix thought he had heard wrong. Kill an innocent child? By what right, then? He would never even think of the idea, but for Cash seemed to be the confident choise. Although they were both alves-Fenix was half alv - had different å extremely rare that a alv was for the killing of a was clear to all the alvs that they would protect the young ... but it was not clear that would protect Lombaxer ..._

_-Kill him! Turn of him his neck, do what you want, it just kills him! said Cash furiously._

_-No, I will not do this, said Fenix low for the guy when he went out from the sick department._

_He looked at the little man who had been brought to the high and outraged rö, after they had a bath him and gave him new clean and warmer clothes could everybody see how Lombax saw fur was neither black or pearlwithe, it was was every deeply blackblue without any another colour. On his muzzler an a narrow, kritewhite lightning._

_-No one will hurt you-sa Fenix soft to him, and saw the small fluffy spiked ears to listen to what he said._

_It was inconceivable to hurt him, he could not help what his father was doing, he betrayed them ... he would not pay for Ozone `s mistakes._

_-You will not disappoint us, dont you, my little Astronave?_

_**The next few years had Fenix up to lead troops against the expected, enemy was much stronger , but Ozone just disappeared without leaving a single , they had to accept that he would not return to them.**_

_**Despite late nights and hard work found Fenix time for his little friend who had already shown that his temperament would require a great deal of respect if you do not Vile encounter trouble. Astronave, which kid got hot, was not so small anymore, he had grown a lot the week some went, but was still a could not go yet, but it was a time-question before he began to make it would be even harder to keep him in the same place; Lombax had become master of escape, as Fenix took as a good was to avoid if he been taken prisoner by the enemy, but it would be good if the kid knew the difference between the enemy and friend saw everyone like enemies, including Fenix.**_

_**Cash was angry over Fenix `s decision to keep Ozone` son and showed it clearly, began spreading rumors that would have probably been taken seriously if everyone knew that Cash had always wanted to Fenix`s place as again believed in his stories, even if the idea of having Ozone `s son was not among the so they decided to freeze out the Lombax now.**_

_**It was around eleven evening, and Fenix knew he was after with his had fallen asleep now, after have eaten supper after a little was all itself would probably be forced to sit up all night for to end the day's work.**_

_**He sighed and shook on the be father to a child was not easy, it was he clear about.**_

_**Someone knocked on the door and he sighed e somewhat annoyed, but they opened up and let the person go now than it was, so it does not unduly bothered him and so late on the knew he worked hard and wanted to work alone .**_

_**When he looked up later disappeared irriteationen in the same was none other than Diamond who came in, and as usual, he was uncomfortable in her was the only one who, despite their fear, helped him take care of Astronave sometimes and paperwork.**_

_**She was one that never hunted up itself unnecessarily, and were somewhat tough on the ground. She was able to grips with the sword, was in his own it was strange that as soon as she was in his vicinity, she was shy and timid.**_

_**How could a person be so different from himself at different times?**_

_**- Should you not go to bed instead of helping me with my job?, He wondered, and returned to their work, clearly wanted to catch up with it before midnight.**_

_**- I prefer to help you - accounted Diamond and sat on a chair at another table.**_

_**- How is your little friend?**_

_**- Pretty good. He is in top form defy that he is cold, he has already demonstrated how strong he is -said Fenix and raised slightly its right hand, where there were multiple wounds, GLARING RED against the skin bright color. Lombaxen had bitten him when he tried to get him itake his medicine. He had won the fight, but the kid thanked in his own way.**_

_**- He still has a fever and is, at least, petulant, but there are probably over ...**_

_**He hoped in any case it would go over, or else they would get a lot of problems with him later.**_

_**- I see it - she said, and took some papers from his desk, he knew that she would cope with whatever it was, she was a good leader and several of her ideas had saved the lives of all. From where she had the knowledge he knew not, but it played no role. The important thing was that she was willing to help.**_

_**- Has he kept you awake a whole night yet?**_

_**- No,for the most, he tends to be nice enough not to wake me in the middle of the night.**_

_**More paper ... the pile would probably never run out. He also had several hundred reports to go through. He would be up all night today, the fans no other resort. Tomorrow they would have a new mission, which would mean more reports, more paper work ..**_

_**- You need to take breake a few days. You look at the very least, worn out ... as usual, commented Diamond while she wrote something. Probably a plan on how they would attack the enemy. She seemed to be one of those who cared about others' well-being, it was typically her to point out things that you yourself would not know or pretended not notice.**_

_**- I cant, then the others would be forced to support themselves out there , he protested but she was not listened on the ear.**_

_**- Let someone else lead. There must be someone who is capable to do it. Several members have been in the military before the war broke out.**_

_**- Once you mention it, you'll lead the troops. Not protest. Several of your ideas has saved the lives of us all.**_

_**Fenix refused to listen to her protests, had already been decided. She came with the proposal, and there was not a single chance that he would let Cash lead the troops. The guy would have all come straight in my death. He never thought of before he did something only acted directly. And in that situation was the same with suicide.**_

_**-Okay, I get it .I mentioned it, I may pay the price, she said .A high Yawn and growl come and cathed they`s attention.**_

_**They both looked to the spot where Astronave was kid had just woken up to the fact that he froze in spite of the blanket and his warm was carpet and he nose several times. Fenix went on and went out that way, take up the kid in his arms some never protested, for once.**_

_**-What is wrong with him?-Wondered Diamond and came to the two as well.**_

_**-Fever goes up again ... he said and shook their heads, produced a thicker blanket and virade around the did not help at all, he still shook in the whole body .**_

_**-Take care of you, I will take care of your know I can do it so dont try it from the other side where you can have more time for him.**_

_**Fenix just nodded, and said thanks before he went to another room where Astronave had its own would probably be where he belonged at the moment, not switching back and forth all the time.**_


End file.
